


Fire Cracker, You Make My Heart Stop

by WorldsFool



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsFool/pseuds/WorldsFool
Summary: Sharky gets deep-throated by his girlfriend. That is all.





	Fire Cracker, You Make My Heart Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DahliaBoshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaBoshaw/gifts).



She has been practicing this all week. Breathe in. Breathe out.  
  
Hunting out by the Whitetails and narrowly dodging Jacob in the process. Turns out the redhead doesn't give a shit about her so long as her shots are aimed towards does instead of his men. Breathe in. Breathe out. Holland Valley, as she rams her truck into the side of a cult carrier, sending apples spilling over the road as she forces the driver off the blacktop and into a tree, killing him on impact. Breathe in. Breathe out. The Hanbane River, as she ducks her face into the crook of her elbow with her bandanna wrapped around her face in a mask to filter out the Bliss. Breathe in. Breathe out.  
  
Sharky is outside setting up his stereo system, promising another Angel Reckoning to come in the future as she sit her ass on the couch with her legs crossed. Her hands outstretched and palms faced up and open on her knees as she takes another deep pull of air. Breathe in. Breathe out. Without a word, she gets up her perch and walks her way into his bedroom, pulling on of the two matching walkies from the mount on the bedside table. Even though she can hear him clearly from outside, it's closer and easier this way. She bite her lips first, pondering if she really wanted to go through with this. _This_ being planned. _This_ being something she had in the works for a while now. The cough drops were on standby, the tea Adelaide recommended in the kitchen cupboard. There was actual ice in the freezer in case things wet south, but they wouldn't. She strips down, laying her clothes neatly to one side. She swallows her nerves and presses the connect button.  
  
"Hey, Sharky. Could you come in here for a minute?"  
  
A pause between her request and then his response.  
  
"Sure can, Torchlight. Be done in a jiffy."  
  
A last second hesitation before she presses the button again and makes herself presentable on the bed, laying at the foot of the mattress, on her back and her head just off the side.  
  
"...Sans pats."  
  
She can hear his responding 'oh' just outside the trailer door and tries not to laugh at how overjoyed he sounds, tangling with his belt in and effort to get it off.  
  
She hears and feels his footsteps shake through the house. An overexcited stomp that sends shivers of excitement up her spine as he comes in through the doorframe with a red blush crawling up his chest and splattered over his dimpling cheeks. He grins like a little boy on Christmas morning, his eyes looking her over as she's laid out across his mattress. He even let's out an appreciate and long whistle, like a cartoon character to a saucy female figure.  
  
"Well, look at you." He even licks his lips.  
  
She smiles, pointing to his boxer briefs, already able to make out the line of his thickening cock.  
  
"That includes those, Sharky."  
  
He nearly trips trying to get out of them. Left only in his birthday suit, he rubs his hands together as though about to fig into a fine cooked turkey.  
  
"What is the occasion, Matchstick?" She coheres him forward with a wave of her hands.  
  
Now, Sharky has seen some porn. He has seen big girls dropping ass down with a clap on some thick dick. He has seen skinny girls flexing their cunts on cock too big to be fucking their twats. He is a fine connoisseur of the after-hours channel where no children should be venturing. So, when he sees her in a position that he's only dreamed of having a lovely female figure such as herself presenting for him, all blood travels south as he puts two and two together.  
  
"Are you gonna?"  
  
She nods her head, realizing how awkward the position makes it and rolls her eyes instead. Figures the only reason he's not in a bigger hurry to get over to her, he must have some doubts.  
  
"If you don't want me to then-" She's quickly cut off by a serious of hurried 'no' as Charlemagne tosses his briefs behind him and nearly leaps over the carpet to get to her.  
  
"Okay then," She settles him as he comes close enough to touch, bringing her hands up to his hips to keep him from making any sudden moves. "You'll have to be very controlled about this, Sharky." He hums affirmation above her, eyes milking in the swell of her chest on display. She digs her thumb into the divots of his hip bones and shifts on the bed. A steady tug has him take a step closer before his balls can rest on the crook of her nose.  
  
"Just, don't move unless I press for you too." And he nods, nods and nods until it feels like his head is going to roll off. His breathing already begins to labor at the mere idea that this is going to happen. This is happening. His girlfriend is making this happen. God, his girlfriends. He still shakes at the idea of the word. His somehow manages to get this goddess of a woman underneath him, his dick on her face like her cheeks were a silk embroidered pillow. He reaches down to give himself a stroke, eyeing the barbell at the tip of his dick. Wait, would that make it weird? He's never seen any porn where the guys got piercing's like he has and-oh. Nope. Not weird at all. There she goes, softly taking his cock in hand before allowing him the brief step back to help her line up and in it slides.  
  
His first words is a disbelieving moan as he watches his cock disappear between her lips, deep into the crevasse's that is her throat. It's different being only able to see the bottom of her mouth and the expanse of her neck but he is quickly warming up to the sight as heat wraps around his dick. Her hands slides down from his hips to cup him behind his thighs, a steady pull telling him to draw closer.  
  
"You sure?" At first he grumbles a concerned worry before she taps him, jerking him forward and deep and oh god-it's so hot. His dick sliding another inch down her throat and bringing a god damn tear to his eye.  
  
Then, the gagging starts. A sound that has Sharky's heart sinking and burning in his gut. As he tries to back off and away, her fingernails bite angry red crescents into his flank, almost turning those tears into ones of genuine pain from the sharp sting.  
  
"Hon, firefly." He pants, a chill shooting down his spine as he feels her throat flex around his dick and oh my god. It sends zips through his toes, has him curling them in the rug and picking up shag between his big and index. He takes a breath, the thought still in his head but so hard to get out as another flex all but punches him in the gut.  
"Sweetie-" He chokes, voice going high at the end of the word as another shove has him staggering forward and further in.  
  
...Maybe Hurk was right about a Monkey Jesus because god damn, he is seeing the light.  
  
Sharky cups her face gently, thumb tucked just over one of her cheeks before swiping up the door that gathers and treks down to her ears. It's so damn messy but feels so damn good.  
  
And as he watches, his eyes catch her throat. He watches a bob, a straining gargle as her tongue flexes over the underside of his dick and he bites his lip hard enough to bleed once he sees. Because feeling her tight wet passage constricting around his cock is one this but to actually see it.  
He thinks he's going to faint.  
  
Either that or blow his load hard enough to paint her insides for days, have her tasting him until the end of the week. No amount of mouthwash or candied sweets is going to get the taste of him out of her mouth.  
  
"God, matchstick. So pretty. You so good for me. I can't believe this. Ooh I can't believe-" His voice goes sharp again, catching the e's of his words and whistling them through the room. His balls begin to tighten on her face and he pushed a hand down to grasp them, giving a firm squeeze because no, this can't end this soon. He's not done yet. He can't be.  
  
The bed shifts and his eyes snap forward to see her legs spreading, displaying her pussy to the wall as a single hand goes for the kill. He shudders as he gets to watch his lady palm at her sex, and a gagged murmur sounds around his dick, words he can't make out but the vibrations threaten to end him.  
  
"Oh god." He croaks, unable to keep it up. His balls going blue in the vice trap of his fingers before he lets go, surrendering himself to the bliss. "Ffffuck me!" Just the act itself, getting her hot and wet. He wants his mouth on it. He wants to lap her up like water from a faucet. He wants to eat her out like a full coarse meal and the soon he gets off the sooner than can happen and he can make his wildfire see fireworks.  
  
It doesn't take long, another moan on her end from an angle that works her clit in her palm and he's rushing to the finish line, hands going to cup her by her cheeks as he begins to steadily rock into her mouth. Her soft gags finally causing his back to arch as the rug is pulled out from underneath him and sends him over the final hurdle. It's borderline painful how deep his pushes himself into her throat, shoving as much down as he can and spending himself, his forces himself to keep his eyes open, watches the prominent bulge in her throat actively twitch with his spams before his mouth is watering and he's backing up faster than he can cum.  
  
He pulls out of her, with a breathless and sloppy cough that makes him feel the faintest amount of pity for her before he is grabbing her by the shoulders and rolling her over. She sounds a cracked choke of confusion from the hasty movement before she's right side up against and pressed back down. She briefly feels his forehead plant against her lower abdomen before fire dances behind her eyes and pleasure runs up her spine.  
  
"Sharky!" A breathless call for his name as he tongue dances steps across her clit and his mouth suctions onto her cunt like a filter fish. Her hand instantly goes to his head, pushing off his damn hat as he eats her out with the finesse of a wild animal, slurping any damn wetness that falls from between her legs.  
  
She cums with a shriek as he latches onto that cluster of bundled nerves and sucks like his life depends on it, an oversensitive action that has her diving forward, legs flaunting on the bed and hands suddenly pushing him to get away because it is too much, too much white behind her eyelids, too much force, too much-too much. Her scream fills the room as her legs finally begin to spasm, thighs clenching around his head in a vice and nerve ends sparking like northern lights, bright and neon before they fade into something dull, constant and beautiful. She collapses, releasing him from the prison she held him in and sighs blissfully as she teeth clatter from the aftershocks.  
  
Sharky crawls up above her, his own arms shaking as he lays a gentle kiss to her lips. She doesn't care for the shared taste as it seems neither does he, tongue seeking blissful entryway with a cautious flick before she opens her mouth and lets him in.  
  
He breaks from her to collapse behind her, arms wrapping around her and drawing her close to lay her head against his chest.  
  
"'S'great. So good. God, I love you. I love you so much. I love you so, so much, matchstick." She smiles as he confesses and bleeds hearts over the fucking moon and back, nestling close to his beating chest and closing her eyes as the event drains her to sleep.  
  
"You asleep? Yeah? You go to sleep. You deserve it. Taking me like a god damn champ. I'm surprised I didn't lose a ring getting deep throating so damn far into you. Did I? I gotta count. 'Morrow. I'll do it tomorrow. Oh my god, I love you." Sharky waxes poetry in semi-conscious bliss before the adrenaline crashed and soon, he too is snoring softly with his girl.


End file.
